Just Drive Vega
by VoltageStone
Summary: A simple conversation between Tori and Jade about Tori's driving and Jade's teachings. One-shot (Jori) -Rated M for Implied Content-


_I am working on the other story, don't worry, it's just a really long chapter. I need a break. So I'm challenging myself to do this one in under an hour! We'll see how this goes down..._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

 _PS- I just realized something...it's been a little while since I've done anything solely in Jade's perspective._

* * *

 ** _Jade's Perspective_** ** _-_**

I exhale rather calmly, which is proving to be difficult right about now, as hands grip the steering wheel tightly. Her uncertain gaze darts about, looking around the empty parking lot. The school, which has been filtered out of any people for roughly half an hour now, stands before us in the sun's light. I raise my studded brow earnestly in the mirror, dark eyes flicking over. Mine narrow, gesturing towards the ignition. Her hand hesitantly drags the key towards it, though it comes to a halt.

I bite my lip, drawing some blood to fill my sudden surge of annoyance. It does the trick, though I'll need a lot more of it later. "Vega," I growl tersely, "When the hell are you going to drive?"

Tori winces, dropping the key - yet again - in between the seat and compartment in the middle. "Well why can't you drive?" she mumbles. I cross my eyes in annoyance before shutting them, my palm to my forehead. This shouldn't be a difficult thing to grasp and yet, unsurprisingly, it apparently is.

"We've been over this," I groan, "You are driving to my house in order to practice on driving. Got it? Now drive." I victoriously smirk as she pouts, her hand fumbling between the seat for the keys. After a quiet roaming of hands, she pulls them out by the lanyard, bringing the tip of silver to the ignition.

"Why are you doing this again?" she asks, her eyes locked on the key that's _almost_ in.

"Because I'm sick of you asking me to drive you around places," I snap, "Now shove it in!"

However, Vega pauses, my eyes roaming around between her and the damn key as she nibbles on her bottom lip. "But why can't you drive?" she whines, pulling it back out.

"Oh my god! Fuck me!" I hiss as she grumbles, her eyes rolling. I give a short, exasperated gasp, her fingers crawling up to her neck, scratching over a dark oval along the crook of her neck. "You do realize that we got in the car at three and it's-" I check my phone, nearly wheezing in a fit of irritation, "It's three forty-four Vega! I've been waiting here for _nearly an hour_ to get your ass back home. I have a script to write by tomorrow! _To-mar-row_ , that's not twenty-four hours." As she mopes in the front seat, lips pursing in what I hope is out of guilt. If it's not - god damn it - she'll wish hell froze over when I'm done with her.

Vega's eyes switch to mine uneasily, her expression contorted into a grimace. "My dad said that I should only drive with my parents until I get my license," she explains quietly.

Rubbing my temple, I manage to growl through my teeth, "But-the-last-time-they-took-you-on-a-run-it-was-three-months-ago." My gaze sends her more towards the brink of worry - as it should - her hand slipping the key unceremoniously into the ignition, turning it. I feel like I was just thrown in a room full of rabbits I'm so happy. "Jesus Christ Vega," I snap despite my unbridled joy, "Now, how about we actually drive now?"

I watch her intently, my nails scratching along my wrist absentmindedly as she grips the wheel, gnawing anxiously on her lip. "I can't do it." With one jerk, my nails leave long red lines along my skin, my right eye widening as my brow arches. She's got to be kidding.

"Un-fucking-believable," I hiss, turning my gaze towards the window beside me. I hear a whine behind me, though it doesn't shift my attention. "Why don't I just throw you out right now and just leave you?"

"No, no, no," she stammers, her hand clutching my wrist, "Please, teach me. I wanna drive! I wanna drive _real_ bad." I twist around, an eyebrow raising, unamused from her answer.

I shake my head momentarily, crossing my arms. "And how exactly am I going to teach you how to drive when you don't do it?" I snarl.

"Can you- can you do it like last time?" Tori asks softly, her cheeks warming, "It worked really well."

My eyes instinctively draw over to her, watching as she shrugs sheepishly. I keep my gaze neutral, though I can't help but rasp impatiently, "How did _that_ work? Did you even read the handbooks?"

"Handbooks? There's _multiple_?" the youngest Vega gawks, her eyes widening, "I had trouble reading the one!"

I slap my palm to my forehead; well there's part of the problem. I stare at her, looking as if she grew talons along her eyebrows and warts in her eardrums. "Okay, first of all it's a good thing to read the states around you in case you do road trips since, newsflash Vega, the laws can change. And also why did you not read the handbook? How did you get a permit?"

"Well I read it!" she retorts hotly, though shrinking slightly to my quick glare, "Well, okay, the important stuff."

I take a moment to digest the words, feeling the car rumble underneath us. It's quiet as I mentally strangle her, picturing her limbs flailing about for any sign of defense. "All of it's important!" I shout sternly, crossing my arms, "How much did you cover before I told you the whole shit?"

"Oh, you know," the half-Latina waves meekly, "A lot about roads."

"Vega, I swear to god, how much shit did you know yourself before we fucked in the back of this car?" I growl, watching as her lips curve to a brief smirk. My mind flickers to the back seats not even a few days ago, her underneath me as I asked questions, listening with a smirk of my own to the breathy answers. All of them were correct, sure, but I'm not all that positive that she remembers them all.

Within a few moments, she shrugs, "Changing lanes, all of the signs, right-a-ways. I could go on." I roll my eyes, crossing my arms before an idea forms within the confines of my skull. It's the only thing I have left and for some reason the only thing that motivates her to actually _study_ the damn driving laws is me. Go figure. It wasn't all that long ago when I realized that she wasn't as innocent as she put out to be. I mean, I expected her to be a bit more knowledgeable than Cat - in a different sense I suppose - but to this level?

 _'My script could wait a couple more hours,'_ my thoughts hum, depicting several fantasies of what they would entail.

"Tori?" I purr, leaning across the seat, the belt across my chest constricting my movements. "How about," I start to tap along her shoulder, my fingers going to play with her hair, "you drive us to my house so we can go over the questions on driving under the influence?" I feel her nod softly, eyes darkening as another smirk forms, my lips pressing underneath her jaw. "But don't go too quickly, I don't want us to be pulled over by your dad."

"Okay," she mumbles dumbly as I pull away. I smile in victory at the determined grin across her face, now having a projective fueling her system. While she might not _technically_ be obeying her parents wishes to drive, though they'd probably be pleased that their daughter is actually learning, it's a lot better than what she has in mind. As Vega had mentioned before, her parents are a bit strict with things I'd like to call a "really good time."

I chuckle to myself as she steps on the pedal, only to be practically hurled against the seat and then towards the glove department. My arm catches me just in time, my eyes switching towards her frantically. Of course the first thing she does is drive into a curb. Oh my poor tires. "What about reverse you dipshit?" I hiss, though it comes more from my hammering heart than my irritated thoughts.

"Sorry," she mumbles bashfully.

"Just- just drive Vega."

* * *

 _And...just a little over an hour. Sorry I couldn't add more, that would've gone over. But it is really short...whatever._

 _Hope you enjoyed anyhow!_

 _;)_


End file.
